Opposites Attract
by fmjl11
Summary: He tastes like a combination of spaghetti and beer, and her back is pressed uncomfortably against the counter and she should hate it but she doesn't.


**AN: Dedicated to Tumblr user whatawickedwaytogo who prompted me this. If it gets enough feedback I'll definitely continue I love me AK2. Please review, good or bad I love to get them. -Katie**

Opposites Attract

She honestly can't believe she agreed to move into an apartment with two men. Her mother simply couldn't believe her when she had told her about the moving thing, how would innocent April Kepner fair in an apartment with two men. Jackson was one thing, at least he was clean and she actually liked him, but _Alex_ _Karev? _He was gross, and mean, and everything she hated all melded into one.She really should have thought this one through, it's been three months and by now she's fairly used to picking up after them, and using a pair of special tongs to pick up the underwear Alex's skank of the week happened to leave behind.

She's just finished pouring the pot of boiling pasta into the strainer when she hears the door open and a set of keys land on the table in the hallway. She knows that Jackson was working nightshift tonight so she isn't surprised when her other roommate comes busting through the door.

"Why the fuck'r you cooking at 11 o'clock at night?" he asked as he took a seat at the counter. When she turns around and reaches in the cabinet above his head for seasoning she can smell a hint of beer on his breath.

"It's for lunch tomorrow, we can't all live on Ho-Ho's from the vending machines." He just shrugs and she goes back to mixing up the sauce for her pasta, she's slicing up tomatoes when he gets up and takes the milk carton out of the fridge and takes a swig.

"Alex!" she huffed, "We _all _drink that!"

"S'what. It's not like I'm infected or anything, Kepner. It's just milk."

"Who knows what you have with all the skanks you have parading in and out of here on a daily basis! You're probably crawling with disease."

"Maybe you're just pressed because you're not getting any, Virgin Mary."

She's about to respond when she smells smoke coming from the opposite end of the kitchen and she turns just as Alex pulls the now ruined sauce from the stove that she'd accidently left on high. She groans and he can't help but laugh a little at her displeased face.

"Can I eat this since you burned it?" he asked, already grabbing some of the pasta from the strainer (with his hand) and putting it into a bowl. She doesn't even bother with a response, throwing her towel to the side, now she'd have to start over, and she was really looking forward to watching a movie and catching up on sleep.

"So what if your cooking sucks, Apes." He says as he swallows his first bite of spaghetti, "At least you're hot." And fuck, did he just say that out loud, cause she's starring at him like she just witnessed the second coming of Jesus Christ.

"What?" she asks, her voice is a low whisper, and he doesn't want to think it's attractive, but damn it, he kind of does.

"I said you're cooking sucks." He replied, putting another scoop of pasta into his mouth.

"You said I was hot." She said back, and she's looking him right in the eye, and shit, how is he supposed to talk his way out of this one? "You think I'm hot?"

"Fuck it." He said slowly, and he's up and across the room in two long strides and her back is against the counter, his lips on hers.

He tastes like a combination of spaghetti and beer, and her back is pressed uncomfortably against the counter and she should hate it, but she's kissing him back and her hands are moving down his back while his tongue snakes its way into her mouth. She's not sure how he does it so effortlessly but suddenly his hands are gripping her thighs and lifting her onto the kitchen counter and he lightly bites his way down her jaw to her neck. Her breath is ragged as he sucks on her pulse point and she should stop this but…

"Alex…" she says quietly, and the way his name leaves her lips, all breathy and ragged makes him bite down on her skin and pull out a moan. "Alex-" she says again.

"Don't think about it, just…" and his lips are back on hers, but she seriously cant- she can't do this with him again. It happened every once and a while, three or four times a month since they'd moved in together, always when Jackson was gone. She pushes him away and hops off the counter before he can say another word.

"I can't keep doing this with you." She says, "You want to kiss me when you're lonely but bring a girl home the next day? That's not okay with me, Karev." And damn it, she used his last name, which means the moment is pretty much over.

"Fuck." He says, "What do you want me to do about it?" he asked.

"If you really have to ask me that, then maybe we shouldn't be doing this at all." She's out of the room before he can reach for her and after the door to her bedroom slams shut he hears her voice filter through the apartment.

"You can clean up the kitchen!"


End file.
